The Kids Aren't Kids Anymore
by Yummyzzz
Summary: Our favorite demigods aren't children anymore. That means jobs, responsibilities, and new types of relationships.
1. Grover isn't the one in the Wedding Gown

One day you're being chased by a minotaur, the next you're saving the world, before you know it you've graduated college- which is a surprise to many including yourself- and now you're watching your best friend get married. It was about time the Grover popped the question to Juniper. In his defense, things were hectic a while back- trying to survive multiple apocalypses and all. Heck! At one time, Percy didn't see him for 3 years! But the past is the past and Percy smiled as Grover kissed the bride.

Percy snuck a quick glance at Annabeth who was seated in the front. Gods she looked beautiful. She had her hair down- which was a rare occurrence- and was in a stunning navy dress. Of course she'd look even better in white Percy mused.

Percy felt a brief flush under his collar. It wasn't the first time Percy had thought able marrying Annabeth. He somehow assumed it would happen eventually since like- forever. With Grover getting married, it just reminded Percy that he would have to actually put everything in motion. It was a simple enough thing. It was just a question. A question that would change everything with either answer. Annabeth would probably hopefully say yes. Percy may be obvious a lot of the time but even he could see that she loved him. The problem was Annabeth was acting weird lately. Not like cat lady weird lately- although on a completely unrelated topic she has adopted a cat. At first Percy was like "Awesome can I squish the cute ball of fluff?" Then he was more like "I am covered with fur and my own blood." Also Annabeth refused to name the cat something awesome like Captain Jack Sparrow as suggested and went with a much less exciting combination of three names, Frank Lloyd Wright. Since when does she even like planes that much? I hate planes.

Anyway Annabeth has gotten super defensive lately, especially about work. She's usually super busy and when she's not working on it, she's talking about it. At first the lack of work talk was refreshing but now Cosmo is telling me she's leaving me for another more exotic man or she has scorpio. I'm not sure which is worse.

Percy is on autopilot as he follows the crowd into the reception place thingy. It was outside of course. Grover bring a satyr and Juniper being well Juniper. Everybody had come to the happy event. Calypso was talking excitedly to Katie Gardener. Anyone could tell it was about their florist business by the way they gestured to the various bouquets surrounding the area. Art in Plant Form was a small business in New Jersey. Calypso and Katie took care of the plants and Katie's boyfriend Travis Stoll did the businessy part. It was a surprise to everyone when the couple got together after being rivals all through camp. It was even more of a surprise when Travis proved to be able to run a business legally.

Travis was over talking to his brother Connor. Connor was red in the face after something Travis said with a wicked grin. It was nice to see the brothers together again. Connor had moved away from the east coast to the west to pursue a career in advertising.

Over by the dancefloor, Hazel and Will had given up on trying to get Frank and Nico to dance. Hazel began trying to teach Will a dance that she learned from her previous life. Will was butchering it purposely to get Nico to laugh. Eventually the Italian took some pity on his partner and gave him a smirk. The two had become inseparable throughout the years. They were really the whole yin yang sort of couple.

Leo and Jason were having a selfie battle. It's a simple competition. Each person tries to get a selfie with everyone before the other. Jason started to fly above everyone to get a ginormous selfie to end the battle. To this, Leo let out a string of curses that Reyna found pretty funny. Although Leo often works on Calypso's delivery trucks, his real goal is saving up for a fix everything sort of place. Cars, phones, toys, you name it- Leo can fix it. Reyna decided to become a lawyer of some sort Annabeth would probably know. Percy got tired of trying to remember everything.

Coach Gleeson was arguing over a recent baseball game with Clarisse. Percy and Clarisse were on relatively good terms at the moment. She had mellowed out and became a police officer somewhere in Texas. Clarisse and Chris were the first of Percy's friends to get married. Eventually after living together five years, they just thought screw it and got married in Las Vegas. Percy saw Chris earlier walking into the kitchen to prepare food. Chris had become a successful chef. After a while Grover tapped Percy on the shoulder.

Percy turned and smiled, "How does it feel to be a married satyr?"

Grover rolled his eyes with a half smile, "It'll feel a lot better if you stop stressing. Bond thingy. Remember?"

"Sorry man. I-"

Grover plugged his ears, "I love you man but I don't wanna hear about it today. Relax. Have a drink. Dance with Annabeth."

"You got it buddy."

Grover shook his head as Percy enthusiastically tried to pull Annabeth from her chair- while she was talking with Piper. The satyr laughed out loud as Annabeth bumped her knee on the table and nearly tipped it over.

Juniper came up from behind Grover and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you suppose they'll be next?" she wondered out loud.

"Definitely."

"I don't know, babe, Piper and Jason just moved in together…"

After dancing with Percy, Annabeth sat down with Piper again. The brunette looked to each side before carrying on their previous conversation.

"So you were saying that you haven't told him yet."

"I don't know how he'll take the news." Annabeth fidgeted with the tablecloth, "I don't even know what I'll decide to do. If I go through with this and Percy comes along for the ride, it- I- I don't want to make him propose before he's ready. I feel like it forces him to make that choice."

"This doesn't mean he has to propose. More like possibly move in…"

"His mom wouldn't approve and she just means the world to us both."

Piper thought for a moment, "You could always propose to him."

Across the room Percy chatted with Frank.

"So you like the whole teaching/training thing over at New Rome?"

"It's everything I've ever dreamed of doing. The kids are great and they always keep me on my toes dodging arrows." Frank beamed proudly. "You should come in sometime. I'm sure there's a thing or two you could teach better than me."

Percy was glad to see Frank finally figured everything out. A couple years ago he had no idea what so ever he would do with his life. Reyna offered the perfect solution and Hazel followed the same path as Frank.

Percy raised his beer, "Cheers to Reyna."

Frank's glass met Percy's with a light clink.

"Speaking of Reyna, did you hear that-" Frank was interrupted by a group of people laughing nearby.

"What was that last part?"

"Reyna's engaged."

"Wow really?" Percy was shocked, "I didn't even know she was seeing someone."

All of a sudden Frank broke into a fit of laughs.

"Then you'll never guess who!"

"Yeah?"

"Connor Stoll!"

"Connor Stoll?" Connor Stoll was getting married? Reyna was getting married. They're getting married to each other?

"Man, this is crazy!" Percy exclaimed out loud. "Everyone is getting married."

"The only reason I haven't asked Hazel myself is because she's only a year out of college."

Percy didn't know what to say to that.

Frank continued quieter, "I haven't said that out loud yet."

His eyes searched the room for Hazel and saw her giving Juniper a hug. When he spotted her, smiled softly for a moment.

"I'm glad I did though because I mean it."


	2. Exploding Sinks are Romantic

"Why won't you just talk to me?!" Percy shouted across the room.

"There's nothing to talk about about!" Annabeth countered.

Two weeks after the wedding, Percy couldn't take it anymore. He needed answers and things... well… escalated. Every god on Mount Olympus knew how bad a Poseidon Athena conflict would be. Every demigod knew how bad a Percabeth fight could be.

"I know you're lying to me! Right to my face!"

Annabeth whipped around.

"You wanna talk? Then let's talk!" she slammed her palms on the table. Percy all of a sudden did not want to talk.

Annabeth was absolutely fuming. Annabeth caught Percy going through her phone messages. Luckily she had been deleting the conversations between her and Piper as they happened so her secret was still safe.

"This is about trust, Percy! I offer my clients the utmost privacy and I can't have you-"

"You KNOW that's not what I'm looking for!"

"Then what are you looking for?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" On the word 'know' the kitchen sink exploded drenching the arguing couple.

All that could be heard was the sound of the sink spraying water everywhere.

Percy's angry expression suddenly turned hurt.

"And I'm afraid to find out." His voice broke as he quickly left.

Annabeth called out to him but the door was already closed.

She looked at her phone screen. Apparently as he went through her phone Piper texted her a message that said 'It's officially been over a month and you have to tell Percy. He deserves to know.'

Jason Grace had a rough day at work. Both he and Piper had become Public Relations sort of people for the demigod world. Basically when the mist isn't convincing enough, in comes the DGPRD (Demigod Public Relations Department). Today Piper had to completely delete the day from someone's mind. The moral ramifications of doing such a thing really takes its toll on her. Plus, it's an extra pile of paperwork.

Jason decided to skip dinner and fall asleep on the couch watching some movie. Mmmm this couch is soooo comfy he thought to himself. It had felt like he had only just closed his eyes when the door burst open. Instinct had him drawn his sword and jump over the top of the couch for a better view. Unfortunately, his aim was off and he tripped on the couch and smashed his face onto the floor. Lucky for Jason, his head was slightly turned so his nose was not flattened.

The intruder mumbled, "That almost made me feel better."

"Aw fuck, Percy," Jason groaned as he got up, "Can't you knock like a normal-"

Jason stopped as he noticed the puffy eyes and the slumped posture.

"Is Piper here?" Percy asked sounding desperate.

"She is actually having a girl's night at Reyna's."

"Oh." Percy said and looked around awkwardly.

"I was just about to watch some Pirates of the Caribbean… do you wanna-"

Percy plopped down on the couch.

"Alright then." Jason felt really really awkward. He'd never seen Percy so upset before. Mad. yes. Very mad. Also yes. Sad. yes and then Piper, Hazel, Frank, Will, Annabeth, or even Leo took care of it in under 5 minutes. Nevermind, wouldn't that sad- I'd call it bummed. I doubt Percy would let anyone see him this sad. This was new territory. I had seen Nico this upset before but that was different. Nico was so physically younger at the time and it came so naturally to take on the big brother role. Percy was strong for everyone and not an everyday crier. Something big and bad happened. The fact that he didn't go to Annabeth made that even bigger and badder.

"I'm here to listen if you need to talk or we can just sit and watch the mov-"

"Annabeth and I aren't in a good place right now."Jason had expected just as much.

"I'm really sorr-"

"It wasn't just tonight. This has been happening since before Grover's wedding and it just getting worse everyday. Like building. And everything just exploded tonight… literally."Jason didn't really know what the literally part was about.

"What kind of thing are you talking about?" Percy didn't know how to make any words come out. He couldn't stop his breathing from shuddering and he covered his face. Percy let out a short sob. Jason has always prided himself for having a good Roman poker face. In battle, he would appear fearless even if he was actually wetting his anyone would've taken a picture of Jason's face at that very moment, they would have thought he'd just broken his mother's favorite vase. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder in an effort to try to comfort him. After a few minutes, Percy took a deep breath and looked at Jason dead in the eye. It made Jason pause for a moment. Percy's eyes were bright green against red. It was unsettling to say the least. Percy swallowed.

"I think Annabeth- she's cheating on me." Jason frowned and was about to assure Percy that it couldn't be true when Percy stopped him.

"Jason, hear me out. Annabeth loves her work. She lives for it and talks about it nonstop. Now she comes home late from work and won't look me in the eye. When she does, she just gives me this look and it kills me. It kills me damn it! I ask her if anything is wrong and she just gets so defensive. Tonight I couldn't take it anymore and looked in her phone. I couldn't find anything and was about to give up when Piper sent her a text saying 'It's officially been over a month and you have to tell Percy. He deserves to know.' What else could it fucking mean?" Jason was silent. He could think of one other thing it could mean.

"Is she pregnant?" Percy didn't seem like he registered the question so Jason tried again.

"Could she be pregnant?" Percy just stared blankly at Jason.

"Look, Percy, the reason Piper moved in is because we got a scare 3 months ago and we decided to see if we could stand living together before getting married. It's nothing to be ashamed of"

"If she's pregnant- wouldn't she tell me?" Jason shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"That all depends on…"

"Depends on what?"

"Uhm… If she plans on keeping the… it…"

Percy just looked at him for a complete total of four seconds and was out the door.

Annabeth had fixed the sink and had used every one of her towels to try to soak up the mess. Giving up, she sat on the wet floor and laid down. She felt the cold water soak her hair as she tried to think. Should she had gone after him? After a while, she began to sit up when the door burst open.

It was Percy. He ran to her and embraced her on the floor. Percy held her close and started mumbling near her ear.

"What?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Annabeth's heart dropped. He knew.

"I wasn't sure what you would say."

"Annabeth, we're in this together. Okay? I'm going to support whatever decision you make but-"

"Yes?"

"I really want you to go through with it."

"Really, Percy, do you mean it?"

"I do." Annabeth pulled away to look him in the eye.

"I don't want to go without you."

"I'll be there every step of the way. Every appointment. Everything." Annabeth got a confused look on her face but Percy took no notice.

"Wha-"

"Wait here." Percy got up quickly and ran to Annabeth's room. Annabeth stood up uneasily having a bad feeling. She heard a thump and an angry meow from Frank Lloyd Wright. Percy was holding her reading candle and trying to light it with a lighter. He finally got the spark to catch and set it on the table. He touched the side of her face and kissed her like he was trying to work up some courage. That's when Annabeth realized what was happening and what Percy what thinking.

"Percy I-" He got down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you so much. You're so smart, kind, beautiful, and strong. You're so strong and brave, but you don't have to be strong and brave by yourself. I know you don't need any protection, but I want to protect you and anyone else who comes along. Annabeth. Will you marry me?" He held between his fingers such a simple yet elegant ring that was so perfect that she would've picked it out herself.

"Oh my gods, Percy! Ye-" Percy picked Annabeth up and spun her around.

"I'm so happy you're keeping the baby!"

"Percy. Percy! I'm not-" He kissed her deeply on the lips. Annabeth pulled away which finally got his attention,

"I'm not pregnant. Why do you think I'm pregnant?" Percy was exasperated.

"Then what is it? Is there someone else?" Annabeth was shocked.

"Percy, there could never be anyone else. I love you. I'm sorry for the secrecy and now compared to what you thought was going on- it's just stupid." Annabeth took a deep breath before continuing. "I have been really stressed out trying to rebuild Olympus from across the country. Last year, I mentioned that I wished I could be closer to the project to Reyna and Piper. They told me that I should leave my non-demigod company and start my own crossover company over in New York. I mean it would be perfect! Demigods destroy things all the time! I can rebuild something better more durable every time! I would be funded by DGPRD whenever an incident happened. Plus I'd get to travel back here when something at the Roman Camp inevitably happens." Percy beamed at his girlfriend. He'd missed they was her eyes lit up whenever she talked about her work.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? This is great. It's perfect!" Annabeth paused.

"It's not perfect. I don't want to go without you." Percy was shocked. Her career had always meant so much to her. Percy knew that he was important to her as well. He could definitely understand her difficulty choosing between the two. Annabeth looked away before continuing.

"I want you to come with me but I know your work is here. All our friends went to college and are living here. The reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want to force any next step for us. I don't want you to propose because you think you have to." Percy tilted Annabeth's face toward his.

"Annabeth, I didn't have this ring made because I thought you were pregnant. I had it made because I love you and knew I would marry you eventually. I'd say Tyson did a pretty good job." At this moment Annabeth looked closer at the ring. It was a dark silver color with delicate etching around the outside. They were symbols that matched Camp Half-Blood's beads since they met. In the center, instead of a gem, sat a pearl that shone as if it had been freshly polished. A sudden thought struck Annabeth.

"Percy, Tyson couldn't have made this. You haven't seen him for eight years."

"I know."

"Oh my gods."

"I know."

"You've had a ring this whole time."

"Yes."

"When?"

"I asked him to make it as soon as the craziness with the whole Octavian thing was over."

"How did you not tell anyone?"

"My mom and Hazel knew. I mean come on it's me." Annabeth clung to Percy tightly.

She spoke softly into Percy's ear, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, wise girl. I'm sure."


End file.
